


There Is An Ocean That Divides

by soteriophobe



Category: White Collar
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-08 02:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soteriophobe/pseuds/soteriophobe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tribute to Neal and Kate's tragic romance, which was over too quickly and so shaky to begin with</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Is An Ocean That Divides




End file.
